


Never Planned On You

by Seize_The_Gay (orphan_account)



Category: Newsies - All Media Types, Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Angst with a Happy Ending, F/F, Fluff, M/M, Rated for Minor Language, a lil angst, but basically Jack and davey are in love, but not bad I promise, but not really angst, kath and sarah want everyone to get their shit together, spot and race are supportive boyfriends and they are in love, this is so meta i'm sorry, you've heard it a million times
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-26
Updated: 2018-07-26
Packaged: 2019-06-16 13:13:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15437814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Seize_The_Gay
Summary: David Jacobs loved theater. Really, he did. What he did not love, however, was unforeseen circumstances in theater. Namely, unforeseen circumstances in theater involving Jack Kelly.





	Never Planned On You

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! So this is my first Newsies Fanfic, and I am incredibly nervous to publish it, but here it is! Comments are greatly appreciated, and please just tell me what you thought about it. I just need attention tbh. Thank you so much for reading!

David Jacobs loved theater. Really, he did. What he did not love, however, was unforeseen circumstances in theater. Namely, unforeseen circumstances in theater involving Jack Kelly.

Newsies, The Musical! That’s what had been selected for Davey’s senior year musical. And truly, he had been ecstatic. He’d auditioned for a lead role, (Per Miss Medda’s guidance) and landed it. Somehow. Now, six months, hundreds of rehearsals, and too many coffees to count later, performance week had finally come. While the first night had been more than a little flawed (Complications including, but not limited to: Spot and Race getting… “Carried away” backstage, which made Race miss a cue, Albert landing on his shoulder during King of New York, and a few forgotten lines here and there), the second night was going much better. Davey was sitting backstage, waiting for his next cue, which was during the rally, meaning he had a whole monologue he was trying to run through in his head. Davey heard the opening notes for Brooklyn’s Here and quickly jumped up from the random newspaper wagon he had been sitting in offstage.

The scene was going well, he had delivered his speech with no missed words and now he was watching as Jack stalked onstage in the theater. “And here’s Jack!” He announced. As Jack continued on with his monologue, he angled himself more towards Davey. “How many days can you go without making money?” Jack looked angry. He looked so angry, and why was he this close to Davey? And he kept getting closer and Oh God, surely he was not this close last night. And just like that he was gone, leaving Davey feeling much more flustered than he had been before. He struggled to pull himself back together, but managed to shakily remove himself from the stage. God, what was he thinking? He’d felt like this for far too long. Since freshman year, he thinks with a start. Freshman year, when this beautiful boy with those bright green eyes and cocky smile had been introduced to him in his Beginning Theater class.

Four long years, Davey thought. Well, he amended. Three and a half. Three and a half years of loving his best friend. His best friend who flirted with anything that had a pulse. Davey wasn’t special. He was just another friend who was routinely put through the torture that was thinking Jack Kelly was interested in him. It was awful. Ever since Sarah had started dating Katherine, she had been determined to get Davey his happily ever after as well. She had insisted Jack was actually head over heels for Davey, but there was absolutely no plausible way there was even a chance for that. Right? But when that boy was so close to his face, and he was looking at him like that, like he was the only other person in the world, he couldn’t handle it. Davey needed to calm down. Right now. Shaking himself a bit, he looked out to the stage where Jack was sitting in the “Penthouse” and where Katherine… should be. Oh fucking hell, where’s Katherine?

He stood on the tips of his toes, scanning everywhere for her, but she was nowhere to be seen. Frantically, Race elbowed him. “Davey, you seen Katherine anywhere?” Davey felt himself begin to panic. What the hell? “No, I haven’t seen her. Was she onstage during the rally?” Race shook his head, scared. “I didn’t see her. Oh Jesus, where is she? Is she okay? He saw Jack start to get antsy onstage. They needed this scene for the rest of the show. God, where is Kath?

Davey felt someone tap him on the back. Turning, he saw Sniper, Katherine’s understudy, anxiety written all over her face. Race saw her as well, relaxing significantly. “Oh thank God! Sniper, you gotta get out there! We can’t find Kath anywhere and-” He cut off when he noticed Sniper, was not, in fact, in costume. “What the hell? Where’s Katherine? How the hell are we gonna finish this thing? Jesus fucking-” Race continued to panic until Spot saw the mounting anxiety in his boyfriend’s face and quickly grabbed his hand from where he was standing on the other side of Davey. “Tony, calm down. Everything’s okay, you’re okay. It’s just a play. It’s alright.” He holds Race until he starts to breathe normally again. Davey, however is still panicking. Blood is rushing in his ears. How long has Jack been up there? One minute? Two? This isn’t good. They can’t just strike the scene, they need it for the rest of the show.

He vaguely remembered hearing Smalls say something about Katherine getting sick in her dressing room, but he didn’t catch the rest of it. He had pushed his way to the front of the wings and was walking purposefully onto the stage. Carefully, he started climbing the ladder that would lead up to Jack’s penthouse in the sky. When his mind finally caught up with his body, he froze for a second in shock. What the hell are you doing, Jacobs?! Catching himself, he continued climbing until he reached the top. Jack’s eyes widened in shock upon seeing Davey. “What the hell are you doing here?” Davey hadn’t thought that far yet. So, he said the first thing that came to his mind. “That was some speech you made.” Jack stood there, his mouth open in disbelief. Finally, Davey thought, with some satisfaction. The great Jack Kelly is speechless. Davey took a deep breath, then continued on.

“I need to know that you didn’t cave for the money.” Jack finally seemed to catch on, regaining his place quickly. “No, I spoke the truth.You win a fight when you got the other fella down eatin’ pavement! All right you heard.. Pulitzer!” He exclaims, catching himself. “No matter how many days we strike, he ain’t giving up! I don’t know what else we can do, Davey.” And that’s where Davey takes the idea. Modifying specific parts, he outlines Katherine’s Character’s plan, detailing the Children’s Crusade. The scene continued on as smooth as it could, given the circumstances. “Well then, why are we still standing here?” Davey finishes, smiling as he ran for the ladder.

And they could stop right there. They could skip this damn song, and they could go on with the rest of the show. But Jack has to fucking go there, doesn’t he? “Wait wait wait, hold on.” And Davey froze. Why is he doing this? Why, why, Why? “What’s this about?” He gestures in between the two of them. Some audience members laugh at that. He thought he heard Sarah scream. “What, am I kiddin’ myself, or is there somethin’...?” And Davey could put an end to it right there. He could play all of this off as a joke. Say something stupid and leave. “Of course there is,” He breathed.And it’s barely there, but it’s there. And he pulled himself up the ladder again.

Jack stared at him like he couldn’t believe he was real. Like Davey would fade away if he blinked. “Well, don’t just say it like it happens every day!” And Davey panicked again. Oh, God, what is he going to do? “I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to-” “No, no!” Jack cut him off. “I’m not an idiot. Look, I know…” And he paused, as if searching for the right words. “I know guys like you don’t end up with guys like me. I know.. That we don’t have much of a chance. I know we don’t happen. And I don’t want you promisin’ somethin’ you’re just gonna take back later!” And Davey started shaking. He doesn’t know what to do. He can’t process any of this. Davey felt like the metal below his feet would give way at any second,sending him God knows where. Jack shifts and gazes at him again. Jack swallows deeply, then starts again. “Standing here, tonight, lookin’ at you.. Look, I’m scared tomorrow’s gonna come and change everything.” And that sentence has so many more implications than he’s letting on. Jack slowly walked towards him, and Davey couldn’t breathe. This couldn’t be happening. “If there was a way I could grab hold of something.. Just to make time stop, so I could just keep on lookin’ at you.” 

Jack looked at him like he hung the moon, like all the stars in the sky and the sun and the moon were in Davey’s eyes. He’s so close to him, standing right there. Davey could reach out and touch him. “You snuck up on me. You really did.” Davey softly whispered. “I never saw you coming.” He laughed, and how true that was. How could he have known. How could he have known that the boy with the sparkling eyes would ever be here with him? And then that music started. And Davey knows that’s his cue. So he took a deep breath, and started the song, pouring everything he’d ever wanted to tell Jack into it. “..Something To Believe In..”, Davey timidly took Jack’s hand, not wanting this moment to fade away. He sings the rest of his verse staring at their joined hands. He felt Jack take in a breath before continuing on for him. “...An angel come to save me…” Jack slowly raised their hands, brushing a soft kiss to Davey’s knuckles.

“Who didn’t even know he gave me something to believe in, for even a day..” Jack continued to sing, and Davey slowly lifted his gaze to Jack’s eyes. God, those eyes. Davey quickly remembered that he had to sing again. “Do you know what I believe in?’ They both continued on together. Jack brought his other hand up to gently brush against Davey’s cheekbone, and Davey felt like he was flying. “Look into my eyes and see.” Jack slowly leaned forward, Davey meeting him halfway. Davey lets his eyes fall shut as Jack tentatively brushed a kiss to his lips. Davey was breathless. He couldn’t think, all he could manage to contemplate was ‘More, please more.’ And then Jack was gone again and Davey felt the world crash around him as his heart stopped. That wasn’t real. That was acting. That was playing the part. None of that was real.

“If things were different..” Jack trailed off. Davey chuckled sadly, trying to hide the tears in his eyes. “If you weren’t going to Santa Fe?” “And..” Jack can’t bring himself to continue. “And if you weren’t a boy.” If Davey couldn’t breathe before, any semblance of breath was knocked out of his lungs with those words. Jack doesn’t want him. He could never want someone like him. “If Pulitzer weren’t after my head.” Davey really does try to laugh at that. “You’re not really scared of him, are you?” “No, but I am pretty scared of you.” “Don’t be.” Davey’s voice cracked a bit at that. They continue on with the song. Davey faked his way through the pain, acting as joyful and giddy as he could. Jack still looked at him with that expression, and it looked so real. It shattered Davey’s heart to think of the fact that this, none of this, was real.

“Now that I know you believed in me.” And then Jack pulled Davey into his arms, kissing his forehead. Davey felt the tears begin to fall. The audience was cheering and clapping, and ‘Oh, God is that Sarah screaming that loudly?’ Davey thought. ‘And oh, Jesus Christ, that’s a standing ovation.’ The Penthouse is pulled offstage, and Davey could feel himself start to panic again. He ran to the ladder, furiously wiping his eyes as he did. Jack followed him down the ladder, ready to begin the next scene, because of course he was. He can’t even see that I’m falling apart at the seams right now.

Davey and Jack walked down to the printing press as the rest of the Newsies gather together. And lo and behold, there’s Katherine. She’s smiling as she introduces them to Bill and Darcy, and does Darcy seem flustered? Because Bill looks more awkward than usual and his suit is disheveled and.. Oh my God, is anyone in this cast straight? Davey makes a mental note to ask Kath about that later, before murdering her for making him do that scene.

As the show continues, Davey noticed Jack staring at him more often. He tried to ignore it, but it was hard to when those eyes followed him everywhere. The Finale came all too soon, settling the strike and convincing Jack to stay. Katherine started with her lines again “And, byt the way, you’ve got one more ace up your sleeve.” Jack snorted. “And what would that be?” Katherine looked incredulous. She punched him in the arm “Me! And..” She faltered for a second. “And someone else, of course.” Katherine turned him a bit, making sure he was facing towards Davey. Davey stared at him, mouth open. “Wherever you go, we’ll be there, right by your side.” Jack looked up from where he was staring at the floor, right at Davey.

“For sure?” Davey smiled a bit, looking at this impossible boy he had fallen for without a second thought. The boy who may not love him back, but who he would stand beside through thick and thin. “For sure.” Davey exhaled. That was all Jack needed. “Don’t take much to be a dreamer” He walked towards Davey, almost tripping several times to get to him. “All you do is close your eyes, but some made up world is all you ever see.” He stood directly in front of Davey, grinning. Davey tried to calm himself staring at this beautiful dark haired boy in front of him. “Now my eyes is finally open and my dreams, they’s average size.” Davey laughed at that. Jack quietly took his hands once more, gazing at him. “But they don’t much matter if you ain’t with me.” David surged forward at that, kissing Jack and hoping to God this was real.

Davey heard Race scream and Spot yelling something that sounded like the word “Finally!” His brother was covering his eyes, and Katherine was jumping up and down. Romeo looked like he was about to combust, and Albert high fived Finch with both hands. Fuck period typical homophobia, Davey thought. He was happy. He felt Jack smile against his mouth. Finally pulling apart, Davey found the words to say just in time. “So, Jack. You in or you out?” Jack actually honest to God giggled at that. “What do you think?” He asked, softly pecking Davey again. Davey’s blush didn’t leave his cheeks for the rest of the number.

Sprinting offstage, Davey thought about every single thing that had lead to this moment. And what exactly was supposed to happen now. He carefully surveyed the stage, waiting for his cue in too many bars to count. He felt someone tap him on the back, and Oh no. He knew exactly who that was. Turning, he came face to face with Jack fucking Kelly. Any of the positivity in his body drained as he took in the confused look on Jack’s face. He started stuttering, unable to stop. “Oh, my God, Jack I am so sorry for that. Sniper said Katherine was sick backstage, so I went out there and you probably didn’t want to do that and oh God, I am so sorry please don’t be angry with me.. I..” And he trailed off at that, seeing as Jack’s facial expression hadn’t changed in the slightest. Jack opened his mouth, as if to speak, when suddenly Davey was being shoved out onto stage by Katherine. “Later” She mouthed.

Both of them walked onstage to take their bows, smiling to their audience. The entire theater was on their feet, cheering and clapping. As the Santa Fe Overture started, Davey looked off to Stage right as Jack ran in to take his bow. Davey clapped for his friend, ignoring the sadness that came when they all joined hands for their final bow. Jack hadn’t so much as looked at him. Probably disgusted. Doesn’t want to remember any of that. 

And just like that, the show was over. Davey walked back into the dressing room, carefully taking the stage makeup off his face and hanging his costume up. God, I fucked up. Everyone else was excitedly chattering, talking about the show. He politely smiled every time someone would bring up the “Unscripted changes”. As he searched around the dressing room, his eyes couldn’t find Jack. His heart sank more, feeling the weight of that stupid love there. Davey grabbed all of his things, and quietly exited the room.

Walking down the long hallway to the auditorium hallway was a long process, leaving him alone with his thoughts, not all of them pleasant. As he passed the door that lead into the theater classroom, he stopped for a bit. The classroom that had started it all. The classroom where that stupid boy had complimented him and told him he was pretty. The lights were on inside, which was strange. No one had been in there tonight. Maybe the janitors hadn’t turned them off. Trying the door handle, Davey found it opened. Pushing his way inside, Davey found one Jack Kelly sitting up on the small stage, out of costume and makeup already. He hadn’t heard Davey come in. Clearing his throat a bit, Davey closed the door behind him. Jack’s head snapped up. Upon seeing it was Davey, he relaxed a bit, but still sat rigidly.

“I didn’t see you go into the dressing room.” Davey said, hating the way his voice sounded unsure. He shoved his hands in the pockets of his grey hoodie. “Yeah. Got in and out quick.” Jack was still staring at Davey, not moving his eyes at all. Davey swallowed and cautiously walked toward him again. Finally standing in front of the stage, Davey climbed the two steps to the main level. “Can I sit?” He asked, somewhat awkwardly. Jack just nodded, looking back to the floor. Davey sat and crossed his legs. Jack immediately laid his head in Davey’s lap, a tradition they had whenever one of them was particularly anxious about something. Davey began carding his fingers through the other boy’s hair.

Davey thought back to that day, three and a half long years ago. It was raining, almost pouring down outside. It had seemed to be an omen for David’s first day in a new town at a new high school. He didn’t even have the luxury of going to the first day of school. Davey’s family had only finished moving the day prior, meaning Davey had started already two weeks into the school year. He had sat on this exact stage, staring out the only window in the classroom, nervously biting his pencil. Miss Medda had been very happy to meet him, even giving him a hug as he was shaking like a leaf. Every other student was working on individual scenes and monologues, while David sat and tried not to panic too much.

That was when Miss Medda had walked over to him again, a boy trailing behind her. “David, this is my son, Jack. He only just started here yesterday as well. I think both of you could get along very well.” She had ended her sentence with a wink, leaving a very flustered Davey and a grinning Jack in her wake. Jack had sat down next to Davey, crossing his legs. “Hi, I’m Jack. I only just got here, too. My adoption papers weren’t finished until three days ago. What’s your name?” Even then, Jack had spoken almost too quickly for Davey to understand. He shook himself a little and finally accepted Jack’s outstretched hand. “David,” He had whispered, not quite meeting Jack’s eyes. “David Jacobs.” Jack had just smiled wider and winked at him. “Nice to meet you, Davey.”

And the rest had been history. They were inseparable ever since. They sat in silence for a few minutes more, until Jack finally whispered “Why’d you do that, Davey?” David tried to think of an answer, he really did. He finally settled on “Because we needed the scene to continue.” Jack seemed to tense at that answer. “Why did you do that, Jackie?” There was a pause again. “Do what?” “You know what. Why did you continue on with the scene? We could have ended it right there.” Davey stalled his fingers for a second. “Jackie?” Jack whispered something, something soft enough that the other boy didn’t hear him. “Jack? I can’t hear you.” Jack sat up, so he was looking at Davey. There were tears on Jack’s face and in those beautiful eyes. There should never, ever be tears in those eyes, Davey thought. “‘Cause I love you, Davey.” Jack murmured, his voice hoarse.

David Jacobs sat there, stunned, his best friend in his arms. “Jackie,” He started softly. “Please tell me if this isn’t okay.” Slowly, not wanting to frighten his friend, he leaned in, giving Jack enough time to say something, say anything. He saw Jack’s eyes slip closed, and allowed his to do the same. Their lips finally met again, this time slow and sure. This wasn’t like any of the other kisses that were uncertain or messy, this was them. Davey felt the tears on Jack’s cheeks, he felt the smile on his lips, and he felt this perfect boy in his arms, shaking with relief.

“I love you so fucking much, Davey. I’ve loved you since the day I walked in this room for the first time and-” Jack cut off there, laughing breathily. “And I asked Mama to introduce me to the boy with the pretty blue eyes and black hair. God, the amount of times I’ve sketched your face. I filled up an entire notebook. Is that creepy? That’s probably creepy. I can’t imagine why you wanted to be my friend. Really, I don’t. I can’t even imagine why you kissed me, but you’re here.” At that, Jack lifted his hand slowly, softly stroking his thumb across Davey’s cheekbone, trying to reassure himself that this was happening. “You’re here and you’re real.”

“Jackie?”

“Yeah?”

“I love you, too. For three and a half years, Jackie. And I’ve loved you the entire time. And I love your mother for introducing you to me and I know if I continue on I’ll just ramble, but please, Jack Kelly, you impossible, beautiful boy, know whatever happens that I love you.”

They sat like that for a long time, occasionally trading kisses and small declarations of what they felt. Davey’s eyelids began to grow heavy, and he softly complained to Jack that he needed to go home. Jack reassured him, in an equally tender voice that he would wake Davey up in five minutes, he promised.

That’s how Miss Medda found them as she walked into her classroom to drop some papers and notes off to give to the cast tomorrow. Davey had his head in Jack’s lap while Jack was slowly smoothing the hair away from his eyes and whispering softly to him. Medda looked at these boys, her boys, and quietly thanked the universe for giving them to each other. She slowly backed out of the room, leaving Jack to smile down at David, his David.

So yes, David Jacobs did love theater. He still did not love unforeseen circumstances in theater, especially unforeseen circumstances in theater involving Jack Kelly, but he did know one thing for certain.

He loved Jack Kelly.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading this story! I really, truly appreciate it. Come yell at me on Tumblr: @Soldmysoultofandomshelp


End file.
